RED STRING
by pororo90
Summary: SEKUEL RED VELVET/ Uchiha new generation/ "Protokol Hyuuga nomor seratus dua puluh satu, tidak ada sharingan di dojoku." yah, memang sulit menghadapi kakek tua bermarga Hyuuga yang demen nyiksa Uchiha./ Chap 1 is up./ Kyousuke POV/ family/ semi Canon.


"_Ingat apa yang ibu katakan?! Selama kau berada di mansion Hyuuga jangan berbuat onar."_

"_Hn."_

"_Kyo!" hardik Hinata._

_Kyousuke Uchiha menatap ibunya yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, "Iya buuuu.." ujarnya lagi._

_Satu jeweran mendarat mulus di kuping putra Hinata Hyuuga, "Kau tidak mendengar apa yang ibu katakan, hmm?"_

"_Baik, okaa-sama.."_

_Jemari lentik Hinata mengendur, lalu kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi putranya. "Nah, kalau kau cepat diakui oleh keluarga Hyuuga, ibu akan dengan senang hati mengajakmu berkunjung ke Suna.."_

"_Tch, apa bagusnya?!"_

_Hinata mengerling manja, "Huh—" wanita Uchiha yang belum bisa mengganti marga itu menowel pipi anaknya, "Apa bagusnya berkirim surat. Lagipula sudah berapa surat yang kau tulis tapi tidak kau kirim?"_

_Skak mat!_

_Keringat dingin tiba-tiba muncul deras, sial, bagaimana ibunya bisa tahu?!_

"_Dan apa yang dipikirkan Kezekage tentang anak lelaki yang bahkan punya masalah keluarga yang rumit?"_

_Ibunya ini, semenjak didaulat menjadi Dewan Perdamaian Konoha-Suna kenapa menjadi semakin pintar diplomasi begini. Benar-benar ancaman untuk pria-pria Uchiha._

_._

"_Aku tidak peduli." Ujar si Uchiha junior acuh tak acuh._

"_Uuuggghhh," Hinata mengerang. "Sepertinya, Midori bisa kudekatkan dengan Akira Inuzuka, atau.. bagaimana dengan—"_

"_Baiklah, aku akan bersikap baik. Apa itu cukup?" wajah malas tapi butuh, Kyou masih ketara sekali._

_Hinata menarik nafas, "Ketika upacara nanti, ibu bukan lagi seorang heiress. Itu tandanya kau bukan seorang souke. Jadi biasakan diri untuk bersikap sopan.."_

_Kyousuke memandang wajah ibunya yang terlihat sedih, tangannya terulur untuk menggosok punggung ibunya. Menenangkan wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang marga Uchiha seutuhnya. Dan Kyou tahu ketika ayahnya sedang ada misi seperti sekarang ialah yang bertanggung jawab melindungi Hinata, si ibu cantik tapi juga menyebalkan._

"_Ternyata benar kata ayah, semua Hyuuga memang menyebalkan. Dan juga berbahaya.." gumamnya lirih._

_PLETAK!_

"_Jaga bicaramu, Kyousuke Uchiha!" desis Hinata geram._

"_Baik.. baik.."_

…

_Saat itu telah tiba._

_Ketika aku berdiri di sana. Dan ibuku berjalan dengan anggun dengan kimono tradisional yang cantik namun terlihat berat. Ia seperti seorang puti raja yang tersesat diantara orang-orang yang haus akan sebuah tahta._

_Ia tersenyum dan tetap menegakkan kepala. Seolah ia ingin membuktikan, bahwa ia bisa dan ia mampu. Kini, ketika mereka semua mempercayainya, ia akan berhenti. Dan menerima takdirnya sendiri sebagai ibuku._

"_Pst.. Uchiha-san.."_

"…" _dia memanggil siapa?_

"_Pst.. Uchiha Kyosuke-san.."_

_Aku menoleh,_

_Dan waktu mendadak berhenti ketika aku menatap matanya. _

_Sabaku no Midori?! Di sini? Di konoha menghadiri pengunduran diri ibuku dari Klan Hyuuga?! Ini aneh! Sekaligus menyenangkan.._

_Blush!_

_Sial, ibu menurunkan penyakit anehnya padaku!_

_._

_Untungnya, si mata hijau itu justru melihat ke altar. Matanya memandang kagum pada sosok ibuku. Diam-diam aku bersyukur._

"_Kau beruntung memiliki Hinata-san sebagai ibumu. Dia seseorang yang hebat.."_

'_Dan masakannya adalah yang terenak di dunia' . Diam-diam aku juga memuji dalam hati._

"_Dan masakannya luar biasa. Ketekunan dan sifat lembutnya, Hyuuga memang sungguh terampil mencetak bibit unggul.."_

'_Tch!' kenapa aku justru kesal saat marga Hyuuga yang disebut? Sekarang kan ibuku cuma milik Uchiha! _

_Ya, aku tahu jika Uchiha memang posesif terhadap hak milik. Lagipula, ibuku ya ibuku. Dia Uchiha Hinata. Tuh, lebih enak di dengar kan?! Nama itu jauuuuuhhh lebih bagus daripada Hyuuga HInata. Ugh!_

_Hei, kalau Midori di sini.. jangan-jangan…_

_Ahhh.. sudah kuduga!_

_Musuh ayah berada di baris pertama upacara pengunduran diri ibuku. Berada tepat di samping kiri Hokage dan samping kanan Hiashi-jii sama_. _Uh—menyebalkan saja!_

_Jangan tanyakan di mana ayahku!_

_Protocol Hyuuga hanya bisa mengizinkan masuk hingga pelataran Hyuuga. Ia tak bisa masuk dalam aula utama. Terus bagaimana aku bisa masuk? Hehehe.. karena ku adalah souke tentu saja. Anak ketua klan Hyuuga, coret. Setelah mahkota dan gulungan resmi itu di sahkan. Tentu saja aku harus segera pergi. Aku hanya akan menjadi Kyousuke Uchiha, bukan Kyousuke Hyuuga lagi. _

_Kenapa aku punya dua nama?! Karena memakai nama Kyousuke Uchiha di dalam Hyuuga dianggap sebagai penghinaan terhadap protocol Hyuuga (yang entah nomor berapa dan aku tak peduli). Dan untuk menghormati protocol itu aku diberi nama Kyousuke Hyuuga._

_Leganya.._

_Tapi…_

_Sial,_

_Aku 'disingkirkan' dengan mudah oleh ayah._

_Kenapa justru aku dititipkan ke kediaman Hyuuga?!_

.

.

**RED VELVET 2**

**Red String**

**-Fragmen 1-**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning: Typo's/ OC/ OOC/ gaje/ dan segala kegilaan lainnya.**

**Rate: T**

**Family**

**Original story by: Pocchan**

.

.

_Kata ayah, Pria Uchiha memiliki takdir yang kejam._

_Mereka kesepian,_

_Sampai bertemu dengan sepasang 'mata' yang tepat._

_Mata yang bisa membawa warna dan cahaya._

_Dan bukan sekedar merah (amarah) dan hitam (kebencian)._

_Apakah, aku bisa menemukannya?!_

_._

Menyeret kaki dengan malas. Apalagi dengan berdandan memakai hakama putih. Untung saja ayahku tidak melihat. Seumur-umur hanya ada dua warna yang dipakai para Uchiha. Kalau tidak biru ya hitam. Dan apa pendapat ayahnya tentang warna putih? Ayahku akan bilang warna itu hanya cocok untuk Hyuuga. Membayangkan wajah-wajah dingin dari klan itu membuatnya bergidik. Tentu saja ada Hyuuga yang _istimewa _dan tidak membosankan. Sebut saja itu _ibuku_.

Ingatanku kembali ke beberapa tahun silam, ketika ibuku belum menjadi duta Konoha untuk Suna. Ketika umurku baru tiga tahun. Kata ibu, ia tak akan punya adik. Karena jika aku punya seorang adik maka adikku akan ditandai.

.

Aku tidak mengerti _tanda _yang dimaksud ibuku sampai aku masuk ke akademi. Tentu saja segel _bunke_ bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau banggakan. Kata mereka, segel itu menyakitkan. Mereka bisa melelehkan otak dengan mantra yang dipelajari para _souke _ dan tentu saja aku tak bisa membayangkan jika suatu saat adikku akan ditandai. Tidak! Dan tidak akan pernah!

Untuk itulah, sejak aku mengerti kalau segel terkutuk itu masih berlaku, aku berhenti merengek meminta adik.

Bukan karena aku takut adikku akan ditandai, tapi karena aku tidak tega melihat muka sedih ibu ketika menyinggung soal tanda. Dan juga raut mata sedih milik ayah ketika melihat ibu sedih. Ahhh.. bagaimana pria Uchiha selalu bisa tertular kesedihan kekasihnya? Aku tidak tahu.

Yang aku tahu, ayah akan tersenyum begitu melihat ibu tersenyum. Dan akan berusaha menyingkirkanku dalam daftar utama pria Uchiha yang amat dicintai ibu. Tch! Kegemarannya mengcopy perasaan ibu membuatku muak dan ingat lagi si ninja peniru yang merupakan guru ayahku. Aku trauma kepada guru yang terlihat malas itu.

Pria Hatake itu menghadiahkan sebuah jurus mematikan yang bahkan ditakuti Hokage. Yah, Naruto-_san _memang takut terhadap _sennen goroshi technique _yang memang konyol itu. Apa-apaan dengan jurus yang menyerang anus? Tch! Itu konyol.

…

Dan aku benci _coppy ninja_. Apalagi jika ayahku ikutan merengek untuk dapat perhatian ibu. Seperti sekarang ini, merengek supaya aku _dititipkan _sementara kepada Hyuuga agar ibu dan ayah bisa berbulan madu?! Khe— bulan madu apanya?!

"Kyou-_chan.._" aku justru merinding mendengar suara ibu yang halus semacam ini.

"Aku sudah besar."

Ibu tertawa, "Jika kau punya adik, maka kau akan dipanggil Kyou-_kun _atau Kyou-_nii _ bukankah itu keren?"

_Adik? Hmm.. _

TUK.

Ayah menyentil dahiku. _Sakit!_

.

Aku segera menggosoknya agar tidak terasa sakit lagi.

.

"Jangan membuat ibumu khawatir.." Sasuke berdiri di depan tubuh putranya.

"Hn."

"Dan ikuti saja aturan Hyuuga."

"Tidak mau!"

TUK!

"Uch! Sakit.."

"Belajarlah. Kau harus bisa melindungi ibumu. Karena itu belajarlah pada _mereka._"

"Tch! Aku bisa melindungi ibu dengan _sharingan_ku."

"_Baka_!"

"Eh?!" aku bingung melihat sorot mata sedih dari ayahku. Saat mengucapkan kata bodoh, air mukanya justru terlihat letih dan suram.

"Neji Hyuuga adalah pelindung terbaik di Konoha. Melindungi ibumu, jauh lebih baik daripada aku.."

"Sasuke-_kun_.." ibu justru memeluk ayah.

"Dan Itachi Uchiha adalah seorang guru terbaik, ia mengajarkan kita. Tentang _apa yang kita beri terhadap Konoha dan bukan apa yang kita dapatkan dari Konoha_. Karena kasih sayang sejati adalah ketulusan untuk memberikan segalanya untuk _sesuatu _yang kita percayai.."ujar ibu sambil memandang muka ayah lembut.

Membicarakan masa lalu eh-?!

"Kau tahu Kyou-chan, Neji-_nii _adalah koki terbaik selain aku di Konoha.."

..

Dan aku tahu, bagaimana membuat Midori-_chan _lebih terkesan lagi terhadap aku.

***RED VELVET2***

.

.

Bagaimana bisa Sai Himura, salah satu rekan ayah di team tujuh dulu menjadi Casanova seperti sekarang? Mendapatkan gadis secantik Hotaru-_san _dari Kirigakure. Itu benar-benar keren~.

Jangan Tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu!

_Urusai!_

Tentu saja berita kedatangannya menyebar dengan cepat jika kau berteman dengan Akira Inuzuka, yang ibunya dulu bernama Ino Yamanaka. Orang tuanya super heboh di Konoha. Pasangan Ino dan Kiba adalah pasangan paling rame selain Paman Hokage-ku. Hahaha, kuning bertemu coklat. Ada lagi kuning bertemu dengan pink! Benar-benar ramai. Sayangnya aku tidak!

Menurut pengamatanku. Ibu dan ayah tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Entahlah, bagaimana bisa orang berkomunikasi dengan saling tatap begitu? Atau dengan kebisuan yang kadang tak bisa kumengerti.

Ngomong-ngomong soal paman Sai..

Kemarin aku sempat bertanya apa kunci sukses dapat cewek _kawaii_ kayak Hotaru-_san_, tentu saja yang jenius dalam hal cewek bukanlah Shikamaru-_san. _Pria bermarga Nara itu lemah terhadap perempuan. Karena itu aku berbincang dengan Sai-_san _untuk konsultasi.

Jangan kau pikir aku ini terlalu frontal. Anak jaman sekarang harus lebih canggih dari orang tuanya. Aku tidak mau seperti ayah yang baru menyadari perasaannya di saat terakhir. Jadi kuputuskan berguru sebentar tentang taktik mendekati perempuan dari Sai-_san. _Terus dia bilang..

_Pertama susun strategi_

_Puji sampai ke ujung langit._

_Usahakan komunikasi setiap hari._

_Kalau sudah cukup akrab, cobalah lost contact selama beberapa hari._

_Kalau target galau karena hal tersebut perjuangan tinggal sedikit lagi._

_Lalu ajaklah kencan tapi jangan memaksa._

_Buatlah kesan termanis, dan ungkapkan perasaan._

_Beri waktu ia untuk berpikir._

.

Aa.. apakah dulu ayah dan ibuku juga melalui masa kencan dan pacaran yang lama? Aku tidak tahu! Mereka tak pernah bercerita. Dan pria Uchiha tidak akan bertanya soal hal remeh semacam itu. Yang aku tahu mereka kompak. Dalam keneningan pun bisa saling memahami. Kata ayah, dulu ibu tidak secerewet seperti sekarang.

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ibu cerewet sekali. Terutama beberapa bulan sebelum menerima jabatan sebagai Dewan Perdamaian Konoha-Suna.

Ibu dan ayah, dulu dijuluki pasangan hening. Mereka saling mudah memahami. Ibu terlalu peka, dan ayah terlalu cuek. Tapi pada saat tertentu akan terbalik keadaannya. Ibu selalu memasang muka tegar jika meminum teh hijau. Dan ayah akan selalu memasang wajah rindu jika ibu memberiku camilan dango. Ibu sering meninggalkanku untuk kepentingan Klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha-nya (karena ayah sibuk, ia tak bisa ikut pertemuan penting). Dan aku akan dititipkan kepada paman Kiba atau ke Rumah sakit. Di sana aku bisa bertemu dengan Aoi.

Aoi adalah anak tertua paman Hokage dan bibi Sakura. Anak keduanya bernama Ringgo. Lalu anak ketiganya bernama Megumi. Kebetulan dulu Ao dan aku teman satu angkatan di akademi. Hanya saja aku bisa lulus pada umur sepuluh tahun. Tahun kemarin aku tidak ikut ujian _chunnin _karena ayah tidak berada di konoha.

_Terus apa hubungannya?_

Sejujurnya karena aku masuk dalam akademi menggunakan nama Kyousuke Uchiha, jadi ibuku tidak bisa menjadi waliku. Karena dia Hyuuga. Tapi tahun ini aku kabur dalam ujian _chunnin _karena menyusul ibu ke Suna. Tcih! Sial, kenapa pak tua jabrik itu memancing amarahku saja. Aku harus mengulang ujian tahun ini.

Dan harus bertemu dengan Ao dan Akira lagi.

_Kuso!_

Dan parahnya, aku justru tinggal di _mansion_ Hyuuga!

Aaarrrggggghhhh….

***RED VELVET2***

.

.

Tap-tap-tap

Bug-bug-bug

Selalu dan selalu. Hyuuga mansion selalu sibuk di pagi hari. Pakaian putih, rambut panjang yang terawat. Juga sikap sopan yang bibuat-buat. Mereka adalah negoisator ulung. Itu pun ibuku juga termasuk. Bagamana mungkin mereka bisa berunding dan menekan orang sehebat itu?!

"Kyou-_kun.._"

Aku menoleh, lalu membungkuk hormat kepada bibiku. Tentu saja aku harus bertindak sopan. Biar bagaimana pun, ia adalah kandidat terkuat ketua Klan Hyuuga meski ia seorang _bunke_. Aahhh.. aku juga _bunke _sekarang. Hanya bedanya aku tak memiliki segel kutukan.

"Hai, Hanabi-_basama_.."

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Aku menggeleng. Ibu dan ayah kan sudah berangkat entah kemana kemarin malam.

"Ayo, ikut aku.."

Aku tegang. Apalagi menghadapi keluarga inti Hyuuga. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dihadapan 'orang itu'. Orang itu angker sekali. Menakutkan.

Sreeeekkk..

Bibi, menggeser pintu shoji. Lalu merendahkan badan dan duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya. Sial, kenapa tidak pernah bilang kalau ruangan makannya seperti ini.

"Kau ingin makan atau ingin berdiri di sana."

Aku merasa tengkukku berdiri. Selalu saja, kakek tua itu merusak suasana. Apa-apaan dengan sambutan pagi yang luar biasa dingin begitu?!

Ssreeeeekkk.

Aku menutup pintu lagi. Lalu berjalan dan duduk di samping bibi dan putra kecilnya. Bibi masih dengan tampang datar, menyerahkan sumpit ke arahku.

"Biar bagaimana pun, Uchiha memang tidak bisa di andalkan. Tidak ada tata krama, tidak ada sopan-santun.."

_Tahan.. tahan.. Kyou._

.

Aku merasa memegang sumpit terlalu kuat.

Kratak.

Patah.

.

"Eh?!" hanya kalimat bodoh ini yang malah keluar dari bibirku.

.

Bibi tersenyum, "Patah ya, biar ku suruh pelayan mengambilkan yang baru.."

Keheningan ini berbeda dari yang biasa di rumahku. Ini sesuatu yang..

Suram.

.

"Ck..ck.. apalah Uchiha tanpa _sharingan_? Mereka hanya tahu cara menghancurkan."

Mataku memincing, _apa yang kakek tua itu bicarakan?_

"Dan Hinata ingin kau belajar di sini?" kakek tua itu terkekeh, lalu "Kurasa dia terlalu banyak berharap.."

Di bawah meja rendah itu, tanganku mengepal. Sialan!

"Menjadi Neji, katanya?!" suaranya bertambah dingin. "Meski kau menghabiskan waktu sampai mati pun. Kau takkan bisa menyamainya!"

Aku mengangkat ujung bibirku. Khas Uchiha.

"Manusia adalah selembar kertas. Waktu adalah tinta, dan tekad adalah tangan. Bagaimana anda bisa menilai saya, jikalau anda tidak memberikan saya kesempatan?"

Dia tersenyum sumbing, ah.. aku tahu kenapa Ayah tidak menyukai tempat ini.

"Protokol seratus dua puluh satu. Tidak ada _sharingan _di Dojoku. Bersiaplah."

"_Chichi-ue_.." Hanabi-_san _mengingatkan.

Tapi kakek tua itu justru bangkit, dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Aarrrggghhhh, hampir saja aku menjambak rambutku sendiri. Tapi..

Sebuah tangan kecil menarik-narik ujung lengan bajuku.

Aku menoleh, sesosok kecil, gendut bermata pucat bundar. Tersenyum padaku meski ompong tidak punya gigi.

"Booo..Booo.." dia menarik ujung bajuku lagi. Lalu tertawa,

Ah.. apa-apaan dengan air liur itu?! Hiiiyyyy..

"Waahhh, tampaknya Hiroki menyukaimu, Kyou-_kun_."

"Eh?!"

"Berikan salam pada Kyou-_niichan_.." bibi menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kecilnya.

"Boo.. Booo.. Aaa.." dia tertawa nyaring lagi.

_._

_Apakah, punya adik seperti ini?_

_Entah mengapa melihat senyumnya saja. Hatiku sudah senang._

.

"Cepatlah makan. Kakekmu pasti marah jika menunggu lama di dojo."

Aku tersenyum tulus. Lalu menyumpit nasi ke dalam mulutku.

..

Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang..

***TBC***

**.**

**.**

**a/n: **

hai..

apa kabar.

maaf kalau saya justru nambah hutang lagi.

mau bagaimana lagi. daku ingin membuat yang genre family.

ahh..

mungkin ini kacau, tapi, aku ingin belajar.

mohon bantuan minna sekalian *ojigi.

berilah daku saran dan kritik melalui review.

terima kasih sudah membaca.

maka dari itu,

reviewmu, semangatku.

^^V poochan


End file.
